It is well known that the color of keratinous fibers, in particular human hair can be permanently changed by the application of oxidative hair dye and/or dye precursors and suitable oxidizing agents, which diffuse into the hair through the cuticle and into the cortex, in a complex chemical process. There are a large number of constraints in the formulation of the hair coloring products. For example, the products need to meet certain physical parameters in order to ensure that the product can be easily applied to the hair by the consumer to provide the desired effect, without unintentional dripping onto and staining of the skin, clothes, bathroom or hair salon surfaces. Therefore, the hair coloring products are usually designed to make the applied composition have a certain viscosity. This can be achieved by providing the dye composition or the oxidizing composition, preferably the dye composition, as a thickened formulation which thickens the total composition upon mixing. The thickened formulations are highly desirable as they also provide additional benefits of a cream like texture, conditioner like feel and appearance, smooth rinse and improved hair feel. It is also desirable to provide a transparent or clear hair coloring products.
For example, US 20070192968 A discloses a hair coloring product consisting of an agent comprising in a suitable cosmetic carrier a combination of at least one cationic cellulose derivative and at least one polymer selected from the group consisting of acrylamide/ammonium acrylate copolymers and Polyacrylate 13; and a hydrogen peroxide emulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,882,855 B2 discloses a gel-like agent for dyeing keratinic fibers, comprising at least one polymeric thickener selected from homopolymers of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid, copolymers of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid with C1-C4 alkyl esters of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid and combinations thereof.
However, there is still a need for keratinic fibers/hair coloring products with improved easiness of application after the parts of the products are mixed together, meanwhile other needs such as washing fastness on keratinic fibers/hair and cotton cloth are met.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with this background.